MC: Enter, Gokai Black!
by Drago3511
Summary: Sean wanted a nice relaxation, too bad he never gets one. He has been recruited to fight the Space Empire Zangyack and help the space pirates in their quest for the greatest treasure in the universe. Using new powers, he turns into the newest member of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gokai Black! Rated T for blood, language, alcohol reference, and epic. SeanxLuka
1. Chapter 1

"Hello loyal fans and brand new readers to another segment of the Multiverse Chronicles! Here to do the disclaimer is our very own Sean Sky-Uchiha!"

Sean: "Um, I kinda need some of the details to do a disclaimer. After doing this for so long, I thought that you'd cut right to that in the beginning."

"...shut up. ANYWAY! This time you will be helping out a certain multi-colored space pirate crew in the search of the greatest treasure and to defend the Earth."

Sean: "So... Gokaiger?"

"Bingo!"

Sean: "Alright then. Drago3511 does NOT own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the Super Sentai franchise, or it's American counterpart the Power Rangers. He DOES own me, any other OCs, and any other original material that doesn't fall under the copyright law."

"Alright then, let's make this showy!"

* * *

It was another day for Sean Sky-Uchiha, Multiverse warrior. He was back at home laying down under a tree in his backyard under the sun by himself. His attire consisted of his usual brown cargo pants, black boots with red soles, a black belt holding up his pants and a white one leaning loosely underneath it, a crimson tank top, a black jacket with a high collar that went down to the top of his thighs and dark gray cuffs at the sleeves, which were rolled halfway up his forearms, and black fingerless gloves.

"It's really peaceful out today... it's a nice change of pace." The brunette said to himself, leaning against the bark of the tree. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"On days like these, what could possibly go wrong?" Sean suddenly snapped his eyes open and feared for what could happen after what he said. You see, whenever someone says 'what could possibly go wrong?', that person is practically begging the Universe, or the Multiverse in this case, to royally screw them over.

It was then that a portal opened above thebrunette demi-saiyan and lifted him into the air, drawing him towards it. Before he was fully emerged in the portal, Sean said one thing to himself.

"I really hate the Multiverse right now."

The portal closed behind him, leading to who knows where.

* * *

**(Unknown Space)**

After the portal closed behind him, Sean noticed that he had been transported to a white space of some sort. It was nothing but white for as far as the eye can see. There were no noticeable landmarks, or even walls, a floor, or a ceiling. But considering that he wasn't suspended in the air, he decided that the floor was at least invisible.

"Honestly, not the strangest place I've ever been to. It's definitely the most boring though." Sean muttered to himself, his arms folded over his chest. "I wonder what I'm even doing here."

_"I can answer that for you."_

Sean turned around and noticed a black figure appear out of thin air. The figure was wearing a black biker helmet and black padded armor, along with black boots and gloves, and a silver chest piece that was attached by silver belts and tubes. Sean looked at this figure, as if something about him was familiar.

_"Welcome Sean Sky-Uchiha. I have called you here to discuss very important matters."_ The figure said.

"So you're the one who had that portal suck me up from my relaxation." Sean replied with an uninterested look. The figure only nodded before snapping his fingers. The white scene changed outer space, just above the Earth. Above the Earth were a bunch of dull orange and brown ships and a giant ship with two white horses sticking out of the front of it in the lead.

"What is this?" Sean asked the figure.

_"What you are seeing is the Earth in a universe different from your own. There is an invading force known as the Space Empire Zangyack, looking to conquer the planet."_ The figure spoke. The scene then changed to show a massive war with multiple figures in multi-colored spandex suits and helmets fighting some creatures with bucket helmets and silver maces and blue creatures with bulky arms.

_"What you see before you is known as the Great Legend War. Many of this universe's Earth's heroes, the Super Sentai, fought this massive fleet of soldiers. But to destroy them, the Super Sentai paid the ultimate price. They used all of their powers and destroyed Zangyack's scouting force, scattering their powers amongst the stars in the form of RangerKeys."_ To show him, the figure held out a handful of different figurines. One of them even resembled himself.

"So you want me to help find all of these keys?" Sean asked.

_"That will not be necessary. Almost all of the keys have already been found and put to use fighting Zangyack on the Earth at the moment."_ The scene changed again to show five figures wearing spandex of red, blue, yellow, green, and pink. They somewhat resembled pirates. _"They are the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Through the use of their morphing devices, the Mobirates, they can transform into any of the past Super Sentai."_

"Are you asking me to join these guys? Cuz they kinda look like Power Rangers, and I've always wanted to be a Ranger when I was a kid." Sean remembered all the times when he was younger watching the Power Rangers.

_"In a sense, they are. The universe that is parallel to this one is home to all of the ones that you know as the Power Rangers."_ Now this caught Sean's attention.

_"I have traveled from that parallel universe to find you and to ask for your help."_ The figure held up a red and gold cellphone-like device and a Ranger Key that looked like the Gokaigers, only it had a black jumpsuit with a black symbol underneath a black coat and helmet, and the cuffs were gold instead of silver.

"Now I know why you look so familiar to me... you're the Phantom Ranger! You helped the Power Rangers Turbo!" He declared, pointing at the newly revealed Phantom Ranger. The Phantom Ranger nodded and gave Sean the Mobirates and Ranger Key. He also gave him eight other keys. One painted red, one painted green, two painted silver, two painted black, and two painted blue.

_"I can only give you keys for those of us who reside only in the Power Rangers universe. But you will be able to obtain keys for those Super Sentai who lost their powers prior to the Great Legend War. But for now, you need to help the Gokaigers in their fight against the Zangyack."_ Sean nodded and stored the items away in his armory via his teleport device linked to his Pocket Dimension.

_"You should get going, they need you at this very moment."_ Phantom Ranger then disappeared, along with the scenery. Everything went white again in Sean's eye before he felt himself sucked back into a portal.

* * *

**(Mountain Area outside of Tokyo)**

"Gah!"

Gokai Red screamed and fell to the ground in front of the rest of his crew, demorphed and heavily damaged.

"You pirates never stood a chance against the mighty Vron Siblings!" Two figures stepped in front of the fallen pirates. One was short, around 4'11", with a light green body and blue-green arms. Four fingers on each hand with tiny holes in them with tubes reaching from his wrists to his back. His voice sounded like he was yelling into a fan, which was probably due to the silver mask he wore on his face. The other one was female, 8'10", and wearing large black armor, a large sword covering her right hand, and a claw covering her left. A Black helmet also covered her face completely.

"I told you we could take them Gamma, they're far too slow to even keep track of me. Especially when they we focussing on you most of the time." The shorter one bragged.

"Enough games, AlphaVron! We need to finish these fools for Lord Waruzu Giru." Gamma spoke in her very deep and masculine voice. Luka still chuckled a little, which made GammaVron turn her head to face the yellow pirate. "And what might you be laughing at, worm?"

"Ah, bite me you stupid he-she! I bet those things under your armor are just implants to help you stop questioning your gender." Luka spoke with a pained look on her face. You couldn't see it, but GammaVron was absolutely pissed! She walked over and picked Luka up by the neck, squeezing it as she lifted her with her claw hand, slightly drawing blood.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy watching you struggle on your way to hell!" Gamma lifted up her swordhand and reared it back to impale the Gokaiger. Luka closed her eyes and waited for it to come, but nothing happened. The grip on her neck loosened as well. She opened her eyes to see a figure in a black coat holding the blade with his bare hand! He was holding it back effortlessly too! "What the-Who are you?!" GammaVron screamed. Her only answer was a punch to the abdomen followed up by a leg sweep. She tumbled to the ground and released Luka. She dropped into the arms of the figure who saved her. She looked into his eyes and noticed he had a cold stare to them, which gave their ocean blue color a nice effect.

"Take it easy, I'll handle it from here." He let her down to the ground gently and turned to face the Zangyack duo. "So, you guys are members of Zangyack, huh?" He asked, cracking his glove-covered knuckles. GammaVron got back up and stood next to AlphaVron.

"We are the terrible two-some, the Vron Siblings. I am AlphaVron, and this is my sister GammaVron." Alpha said, gesturing to the giant in black.

"Well then... let's rock this party, shall we?" He pulled out a Mobirates and flipped it open, which shocked the downed Gokai Crew. But the swords were gold instead of silver. He also pulled out a black Ranger Key and flipped it up. He then struck the Gokaiger's signature pre-morph pose.

"Gokai Change!"

**"Goooookaiger!"**

He placed the Ranger Key into the Mobirates and turned it, causing three black X's and one V to fly out of it. First came the jumpsuit and boots, which the jumpsuit was white with a black gokaiger symbol, then the coat and gloves, the coat had a tail that went down to mid-thigh length, and finally the helmet and symbol again, which was also gold. When the morph was complete, everyone, especially the Gokaigers were shocked.

"Gokai Black!" He then struck a pose with his left arm over his chest and his right arm stretched out with only his thumb, index, and middle fingers pointing out.

"Marvelous, did you ever hear of a black Gokaiger?" Joe asked him, clutching his stomach.

"No. As far as I know, there were only five Gokaiger keys." Marvelous replied.

"Then where did this guy come from?" Doc asked him, holding his bleeding shoulder. Marvelous and the others just decided to watch, Luka especially for some reason.

The Vron Siblings snickered at the stranger's appearance, as well as his apparel. "So, it looks like we missed one Gamma. Do you mind if I take care of him? I'll be done in a flash." Gamma crossed her arms and huffed. "Very well, but make sure to leave some life in him for me. He'll pay for interrupting me when I was going to kill the yellow one."

AlphaVron only nodded and disappeared into a blur. Ten blasts of energy struck Gokai Black out of nowhere, covering him in smoke and dust. Alpha then re-appeared next to GammaVron with his arms crossed. "That was too easy."

"Is that really the best that you've got? My grandma's faster than that."

Alpha and Gamma looked back into the clearing smoke, and there stood an unharmed Gokai Black, wielding the standard Gokai Sabre. Only his sabre was gold instead of silver and where it was red and black was black and grey.

"That's impossible! There's no way you could have deflected all of my attacks!" Alpha shouted. Gokai Black wagged his left index finger in response.

"Let me break it down for ya Alphy. It went like this."

***Flashback***

_AlphaVron only nodded and dissapeared into a blur. But Sean, aka Gokai Black, activated his Soul Reaper abilities and watched AlphaVron's every move, as if he were running at a normal speed. Sean pulled out his Gokai Sabre and watched as AlphaVron fired each of his energy attacks from his fingers. All of which were going at slower speeds that AlphaVron himself. When Alpha finally ran back to his sister, Sean deflected all ten of the blasts into the ground, causing smoke to form around him._

***Flashback end***

AlphaVron's mask wouldn't allow everyone to see his face, but he was slack jawed and fuming with anger. "That's complete bull! I saw you when I was running around and attacking you, and you were standing completely still!"

"Or maybe all you saw was an afterimage. But I can understand your disbelief. It must be tough knowing that there's someone out there..." Gokai Black disappeared in a Flash Step/Shunpo and reappeared in front of AlphaVron, catching both him and GammaVron off guard.

"...who's faster than you." He finished. Gokai Black then kicked AlphaVron away and pulled out his Gokai Gun, which had the same color scheme as his sabre, and shot at Alpha as he was flying back. Alhpa got hit six times before he hit the ground.

"Alpha!" GammaVron screamed. She turned to the black pirate and thrusted her claw at his chest, but he blocked the attack with his sabre. "Damn you, you shall pay with your life!" She screamed. Gokai Black scoffed and pulled up his Gokai Gun. He fired three times into her helmet and kicked her in the abdomen, before backflipping away from her. He landed in a crouch and put away his weapons.

"Since you like to deal with brute strength, I think I'll match you blow for blow!" He declared. He pulled out his mobirates again and hit the button on top of his belt, revealing a green ranger with an elephant shaped helmet. He pulled the key from his belt and flipped it up.

"Gokai Change!"

**"Spiriiiit Ranger!"**

The GekiRanger/Jungle Fury logo flew out of the Mobirates and slammed into Gokai Black. He was enveloped in a green light and turned into the Elephant Spirit Ranger!

"With the Spirit of an elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!" The transformed Gokaiger struck the pose of the represented Spirit Ranger. "Time for a smack down!" The Spirit Ranger charged at GammaVron. The female Zangyack commander stood her ground and waited for the attack.

"I don't care if you're black, green, or whatever. Just because you pulled off a costume change, that doesn't mean that you're going to beat me." GammaVron stated. But the pirated Spirit Ranger kept advancing until there was little space in between himself and the black-clad giant. He slammed his foot on the ground, causing a mini-earthquake, and brought both of his fists to slam into the stomach area of GammaVron's armor. The impact was powerful enough to shake some rocks loose from the surrounding area... and it left a dent in GammaVron's armor!

"What?! That's impossible; this armor is made of the most durable alloy at the Zangyack Empires' disposal!" Sean smirked from underneath his helmet and brought his fists back again to strike. Gamma saw this and jumped back, giving a few extra feet of space.

"I think I found the weakness in that armor of yours. It can't take numerous powerful attacks in the same place." Sean stated. GammaVron was starting to sweat underneath her helmet, knowing that he was right. "In that case..." he trailed off. He then summoned the JungleMace/GekiHammer in his hands. "Take this!"

The weapon spun in his hands by the chain before being launched into the same spot on GammaVron's armor that he attacked before, causing the dent to grow in size and a grunt to be heard from the action commander.

"How about another helping?" Sean pulled back on the weapon, heading right for his hand. When it reached him, he slammed the ball of the weapon with the handle, launching it forward and causing a paddleball effect. He continued to attack the same spot in the armor until cracks started to form in the black metal.

"And the final blow!" Sean pulled on the weapon one more time, once again causing the chain to yank on the ball and send it back to it's owner. But Sean this time spun around, a green aura surrounding him and the weapon. He pulled off a full 360 before launching the ball for the final time.

**"Pachyderm Slam!"**

A green ripple surged around the weapon as it raced to GammaVron. She put up her sword arm in retaliation, but the ball smashed clean through the blade and into her stomach, completely destroying the armor that covered her torso.

"GAH!" GammaVron was sent flying back and she landed next to her younger brother, whom finally started to get up from being shot at.

The attire of the Elephant Ranger disappeared in a green flash and Sean reverted to his Gokai Black form. His Gokai Sabre and Gun returned to his hands as well.

"I think it's time to end this for good." Sean spun his Gokai Sabre around in his hand before it split horizontally and half of the blade flipped down to the opposite end of the weapon, forming a double bladed cutlass. The Key Cylinder popped up from his gun and a slot popped out of the side of the handle on the Sabre. Gokai Black hit the button on top of his belt and two black ranger keys flew out of it and into the air. The flipped up and fell perfectly into the slots on the weapons. He closed the slots on both weapons and the Gokaiger symbol started to flash on both in a bright black/purple color.

**"FIIIINAL WAAAAVE!"**

**"Gokai Skull and Crossbones!"**

He fired his gun first, then he swung both sides of his sword, launchingblack/purple colored energy attacks that resembled the signature pirate motif at the Vron

siblings, destroying them for good. He then spun his sword in his hand and turned around, right before the final explosion occurred, staring away from the fire and debris kicked up in the background.

The Gokaigers looked in awe as they watched the whole battle. They could barely put a dent in either of the Zangyack commanders, but here came this new guy who surprised them by not only turning into a Gokaiger, but also by beating both of them alone!

* * *

**(Up in space: The Giggant Horse)**

"Innsan, fire the growth ray! I can't believe those damn pirates defeated some of the toughest action commanders at my disposal!" The young prince of the Zangyack Empire roared in fury. (This is Waruzu Giru, for those of you who didn't know.)

"I'm sorry Lord Waruzu Giru, but it seems that the growth ray has malfunctioned recently and we can not revive the fallen Vron siblings." Innsan, the green tech expert, informed the prince.

"What?! URRGH, BARIZORG!" The prince roared once again.

"Yes Boss?" Barizorg asked. He was a cyborg created by the Zangyack Empires elite scientists to be the prince's right-hand bot.

"Give me something to take my anger out on!"

"Yes Boss."

* * *

**(Back on Earth)**

"Hey, are you guys alright?"

Gokai Black de-morphed back into his usual attire and ran to the fallen pirate crew. Their initial reaction was to just stare at him, that was until Marvelous spoke up as he struggled to get to his feet after the beating he took not too long ago.

"We're fine. But my question is who are you and why do you have Ranger Keys?" He clutched his stomach with his right arm and his left arm fell limp to his side, slightly bleeding. Sean noticed this and his face took a serious look.

"First I'll treat your injuries, then I'll answer any question that you have." He gave Marvelous a stubborn glare and Marvelous gave him an equally stubborn one, until he smirked.

"Fine. I guess we'd only be able to get you to talk if we could walk steadily on our feet first." The rest of the Gokaigers nodded their heads in response.

"Okay, but first I'm going to heal her." Sean said, pointing to Luka. "She took some of the most serious damage, not to mention that she was almost strangled to death." He bent down to her and placed his hands over her body. 'Alright, let's see how good I'm getting at this.' His hands started to glow green with healing magic and the glow enveloped Luka.

**"Curaga!"** The glow completely enveloped her form as her wounds all closed up perfectly, as if they'd never been inflicted upon her in the first place. Luka was wide-eyed and sat up quickly, not feeling any pain at all. She even felt her neck and noticed that the claw marks were gone and all the blood disappeared too.

Even her clothes, which were ripped in some places, were like new.

"Phew, looks like all my practice paid off. Then again, it does help that my magic reserves are at the same level as my chakra, reiatsu, and ki." Sean muttered to himself. The other Gokaigers looked amazed, especially Marvelous and Joe, that someone had that kind of healing ability. "Alright then, let's speed things up a little." Sean got up off of his knees and formed a cross-shaped sign with both of his index and middle fingers.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** There was a large puff of smoke in front of Sean. When it dissipated, there were three identical Sean's in front of the original! This shocked the space pirates even more. Even Joe and Marvelous were slack-jawed at this display.

"Alright guys, let's heal the other four. Double time!" Sean spoke to his clones.

"Yes sir!" The clones did a mock-salute and went off to heal Ahim, Doc, and Joe, while the original went to heal Marvelous.

"You do realize that this means that we'll have more questions for you when you're done healing us." Marvelous spoke. Sean just chuckled and continued to prepare the spell, as did his clones.

"Yeah, but it only seems fair. I'll tell you my story once you're all patched up and we get somewhere safe." Sean and his clones invoked the spell in perfect sync and healed the Gokaigers wounds and mended their clothes. When the job was done, the clones dispersed in individual clouds of smoke. "Alright then, now to get somewhere else." Sean muttered.

"We'll head to the GokaiGalleon." Marvelous stated. He pulled out his Mobirates and punched in the numbers '5-5-0-1'. After he did that, he closed his Mobirates and a giant red pirate ship flew overhead and dropped it's anchors, securing it to the ground.

"Oh yeah, that'll do." Sean raised his hand over his head in a saluting position to block what little sunlight there was left from reaching his eyes... and he smirked.

* * *

"Alright guys, that was my first attempt at something like this. I grew up loving the Power Rangers and now Super Sentai. Can't wait for Super Megaforce to start! Anyway, I'd like to thank HenshinDaisuke from deviantart for allowing me the use of his Gokai Black ranger design. I posted a link on my profile if anyone was interested. I'd also like to thank Psycho Sin Mafia for letting me use his villains GammaVron and AlphaVron. Look him up and read his fic The accidental Gokai Change! Chapter 8 has a cameo of Gokai Black in it."

Sean: "Well that's it for now everyone. We'll see you again in the next chapter when I explain who I am to the Gokaigers and I get in my first... well, you'll just have to read on to find out. Please leave reviews, any and all would be appreciated!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Enter, GokaiBlack! Here to do the disclaimer for Chapter 2 is Captain Marvelous!"

Marvelous: "I don't see why you picked me to do this for you. Can't you do it yourself?"

"Now, now, Marvey-Chan. Don't be such a stick in the mud."

Marvelous: "Call me that again, and I'll keelhaul you."

"Right, right. Now just do the damn thing so we can get on with the story."

Marvelous: "Fine. Drago3511 doesn't own the Super Sentai or Power Rangers series. He only owns his OC, Sean Sky-Uchiha, and anything else he made up on his own."

"Thanks Marvelous, now let's make this chapter showy!"

* * *

**(Last time, on Enter, GokaiBlack!)**

"You do realize that this means that we'll have more questions for you when you're done healing us." Marvelous spoke. Sean just chuckled and continued to prepare the spell, as did his clones.

"Yeah, but it only seems fair. I'll tell you my story once you're all patched up and we get somewhere safe." Sean and his clones invoked the spell in perfect sync and healed the Gokaigers wounds and mended their clothes. When the job was done, the clones dispersed in individual clouds of smoke. "Alright then, now to get somewhere else." Sean muttered.

"We'll head to the GokaiGalleon." Marvelous stated. He pulled out his Mobirates and punched in the numbers '5-5-0-1'. After he did that, he closed his Mobirates and a giant red pirate ship flew overhead and dropped its anchors, securing it to the ground.

"Oh yeah, that'll do." Sean raised his hand over his head in a saluting position to block what little sunlight there was left from reaching his eyes... and he smirked.

* * *

**(Now)**

All six people boarded the massive flying red pirate ship after Sean healed everyone's injuries. It was very spacious, he could tell that much. He was walking in front of everyone and made his way to the living room-type area of the ship, where Navi was waiting for the Gokaigers on the leather chair in the middle of the room.

"Wow, nice ship. Only pirate ship I've ever been on, but I can tell that it's the best one." Sean said with a smirk. Navi flew off of her place on the chair and right up to Sean's face.

_"Who are you? I've never seen you before."_ Navi squawked in her robotic voice. Sean smiled and pet the metallic head of the robotic parrot.

"My name's Sean. Who might you be?" He asked in return.

_"I'm Navi! It's nice to meet you. Did Marvelous and the others bring you here?"_ Before Sean could answer, he felt something cold and metal poke at his back. He turned his head to see Marvelous pressing his Gokai Gun to his back. Sean only sighed, raised his hands in the air and slowly turned around.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving you guys?" He asked calmly. The other Gokaigers walked into the room and lined up on both sides of Marvelous.

"We're grateful to you for saving us, but that doesn't mean that we trust you." Marvelous said with a blank look on his face. The only ones who looked uncomfortable with this were Ahim, Doc, and Luka. Joe had his doubts, but he stood by his captain. Sean only sighed and hung his head.

"Look, I have nothing against you guys. If you want my full coöperation, you have it. I won't try anything, you have my word on that. Ask me anything you want and I promise that I'll answer to the best of my ability." His words seemed to reach Marvelous, because he lowered his weapon.

"But..." Marvelous' grip tightened on his weapon, ready to raise it again.

"In return, I get to ask you all one individual question, and then a question as a whole. Does that sound fair?" Sean asked. Marvelous looked at his crew, and they all nodded their heads in agreement. The red pirate turned his head back to face Sean.

"Fine. But you have to tell us _everything_ we want to know." He put extra emphasis on the 'everything' for a reason. Sean only nodded his head and walked over to the couch that was up against the wall, sitting down and putting his hands together on the table.

"Alright, what do you want to know about me?"

"Why do you have Ranger Keys?" Sean chuckled at the question.

"Somehow, I knew that was going to be your first question. I only just got these Keys a little while before I came to save you, on a request." Sean said, taking all the Ranger Keys he had and laying them out on the table. In order, the keys went:

GokaiBlack

Phantom Ranger

Titanium Ranger

Elephant Ranger

Bat Ranger

Shark Ranger

Paleo Crimson

Paleo Silver

Paleo Cyan

Sean picked up the Phantom Ranger key to show to the Gokaigers.

"I got my Ranger Keys from this guy, the Phantom Ranger."

"Why did he give you the keys?" Marvelous asked next.

"He wanted me to help you guys fight the Zangyack Empire. They're a threat to not only the Earth, but the whole universe." Sean put the key back on the table.

"These keys actually shouldn't even exist." Sean said, catching the attention of the pirates.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked this time. Sean gathered up all the keys and spread them out further from each other, putting them in different areas of the table.

"All of these Ranger Keys, except for my GokaiBlack key, are all from rangers who don't exist. At least, not here. The Phantom Ranger told me that there's a universe parallel to this one, where these rangers exist. But only there." The space pirates couldn't believe their ears. A whole universe, parallel to the one they inhabit, where there are Rangers that only exist specifically there.

"I don't know why he gave me these keys, but he entrusted them to me, and me alone. They have nothing to do with your quest for the Grand Powers of the past Super Sentai." Once again, Sean gathered up the keys, putting them away this time.

"Next question?"

"Who are you?" Joe asked.

"Was wondering why you didn't ask that first. Okay then, my name is Sean Sky-Uchiha. I'm 16 years old and I was born in America. I'm 6'2, blue eyes, brown hair, exceptionally skilled with a sword, and I love animals. That's all I can really tell you." Joe nodded, sensing that it was a good enough answer for what he asked.

"Why did you save me?" Everyone turned to see Luka, with her hands clutched to her heart. All the Gokaigers knew Luka to be a strong girl who didn't take crap from anyone and always spoke with an air of pride. This was very unlike her.

"Well, like I told the Phantom Ranger, I'd help you guys-"

"That's not what I mean!" Luka interrupted him. All the Gokaigers looked at her in shock. Sure, it was a very Luka-like outburst, but something was off about it, her voice sounded a bit weak and shaky. Sean sensed the emotion in her voice and lowered his head for a moment.

"It's because I didn't want to see anyone else die in front of me." This answer shocked the Gokaigers and they all looked at him, especially Luka.

"One time, someone important to me died in my arms. She was originally the enemy, but she couldn't bring herself to kill anyone. She was innocent, pure... but she died by my Sensei's hand, defending the one person she truly cared about. She bled out in my arms, using her last breath to tell me that she loved me, and to experience her first, and only kiss." The pained memory of Haku's smiling face still scarred his brain to this day.

"That's why... that's why I don't want to see anyone else die. I already once thought that one of my best friends wound up dead, and then she had to die. I'll protect everyone important to me with my own two hands." His answer left the ship dead silent, even Marvelous and Joe hung their heads for a moment.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know." Luka stammered.

"It's fine. It's a painful memory, but it's nothing I can't handle." Doc and Ahim weren't the interrogation types, so they refrained from asking questions.

"Would you like some tea?" Doc asked. Sean looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"That'd be nice, thanks." Doc nodded and walked into the kitchen to prepare the beverage. As he did that, everyone just stood (or in Sean's case, sat) there silently.

It was a very awkward silence, but just as Sean was about to say something, an alarm went off in the room, and a monitor on the wall by a computer console brought up a map of Japan. Doc ran out of the kitchen and into the room, rushing to the console and started typing rapidly. The map showed a trail starting from Hiroshima all the way to Kyoto.

"There have been reports of abnormal winds rushing through the streets of Hiroshima, Okayama, and Kobe, and it's making its way to Kyoto." Doc stated.

"Do you think it's the Zangyack?" Ahim asked.

"Let's find out." Marvelous said. The Gokaigers nodded and went to make their leave. Sean was about to get up, when Marvelous spoke up.

"You stay here." He ordered. Sean froze on the couch and looked up at him.

"What do you mean? I saved you guys before, so let me prove my worth by helping you with this!" Sean shot up from his seat and walked over to Marvelous, their eyes met in a deadlock.

Marvelous stared intensely, Sean doing the same. Earthy brown met ocean blue in a heated silence.

"You're staying here. This isn't your fight."

"Like hell it isn't!" The outburst caught the other Gokaigers off guard.

"Look, I've already fought and defeated two Zangyack commanders. That automatically makes me involved! Suppossing they don't know about me yet, I can give you guys an advantage." All this was true. Marvelous kept his steely gaze up until...

"Ah, mou. Marvelous, we should let him fight." Marvelous turned to Luka and gave her the same look that he was giving Sean just a moment ago. She seemed to be back to her old self, because she had her usual smirk back on her face.

"C'mon, you saw how well he can fight. He's no slouch, he can hold his own. I say we let him."

"I agree with Luka." Ahim spoke up. Doc also nodded his head in agreement and Joe gave a smirk, showing he was all for it.

Marvelous eventually gave in.

"Fine. But you're only backup. You'll join the fight when it's nesseccary. Until then, you're waiting on the deck of the Galleon."

Sean seemed satisfied with that, as he gave a mock salute.

"Aye aye, Captain!" This caused a chuckle to come out of the red pirate.

"By the way, I'm Captain Marvelous." He introduced.

"Joe Gibken."

"Luka Millfy."

"I'm Don Dogoier, but you can call me Doc. Everyone else does."

"My name is Ahim de Famille. It's a pleasure."

Now everyone knew each other's names.

"I'm heading down to the cockpit. We'll weigh anchor where the occurence has stopped." Marvelous spoke. Everyone else nodded and Marvelous made his was down.

* * *

**(Outside Kyoto)**

"Aw man, I wonder where he is. Following his trail wasn't easy, but it led me to this place."

The one who is currently speaking was a reptilian being with a black helmet that had a facemask. It had the body of a velociraptor but it was in a black jumpsuit that covered its entire body, but stopped at the ankles, shoulders, and tail base. It's arms, feet, and tail were blue, it had blade-like elbows, and it had balls underneath it's feet. On it's chest was a symbol that looked like an orange hourglass inside a circle. There was a black sideways triangle on either side of the hourglass.

"Ugh! First my best friend disappears, then I'm dropped in Japan, where apparently people can understand me and I can understand them, and now I can't even find him."

As the being vented to itself, the GokaiGalleon flew overhead, drawing the attention of the being.

"Okay, that's not something you see every day. Looks cool though." It's faceplate shot up, revealing a slender blue face and orange eyes, which went wide when one of the anchors dropped and was falling towards him.

"WOAH!" He sped away at lightning quick speeds and stopped abruptly, about 60 feet away from where the anchor dropped.

"Hey, watch where you park that thing!" He shouted up at the ship. It was then that five figures jumped down in front of him. Apparently, they were all human too, but landed expertly on their feet. Considering that they were hanging on to ropes, that might explain why.

"Sweet entrance." The creature said. The figures just looked at it for a moment until the one in the red coat stepped forward.

"Are you the one who's been running around?" He asked. The creature had a confused look on its face.

"Huh? Well, I guess. How do you know about that?" He asked in confusion. The one in the red coat smirked and pulled out some weird cellphone, as did the other four with him. Then they pulled out some little figurine-like things and struck a pose.

"Gokai Change!"

**"Goooookaiger!"**

The five figures transformed into...

"Pirates?" The creature asked confusingly.

"GokaiRed."

"GokaiBlue."

"GokaiYellow."

"GokaiGreen."

"GokaiPink."

"Kaizoku Sentai: Gokaiger!"

The flamboyant entrance really shocked the creature, especially when they pulled out pirate swords and pistols.

"Let's make this showy!" GokaiRed said. The creature just had a smirk on its reptillian face.

"If you guys want to play the transformation game, that's fine by me. It's actually my specialty. Let's see how you guys handle..."

The creature raised its clawed hand and slammed the symbol on its chest. A flash of blinding orange light emitted from it and surrounded the creature. When it died down, the Gokaigers couldn't believe their eyes. No longer standing there was the blue velociraptor creature, but in its place was a tall, extremely muscular anthromorphic tiger with one claw sticking out of each of its wrists. The same symbol was on its chest as well.

"Rath!" The Gokaigers had no way to respond to what they just witnessed. Especially with what was coming next.

"Let me tell you something Kaizoku Sentai: Gokaigers! Rath's just looking for his friend, then you had to show up and get in Rath's way! That can only mean that you kidnapped Rath's friend! And nobody kidnapps Rath's friend, but Rath!"

The pirates couldn't make heads or tails of what the bipedal tiger man was talking about, especially with the way he was talking. Kidnapping? They may be pirates, but they weren't those kinds of pirates.

"Listen, you Zangyack freak. We don't know what you're talking about, or what you're up to, but we're gonna stop you right here and now." Luka stated, swinging her sword in her hand.

"Huh? Listen Pirates, Rath has no idea what this Zangyack thing is. But if you want a fight, then Rath's got plenty of fight to give!" Rath charged at the five space pirates, his wrist claws extended out past his balled up fists. GokaiRed tried shooting at him, but the bullets didn't even seem to damage him, let alone seem to cause him any pain from the impact.

"Bullets?! You think you can stop Rath with bullets?!" Rath got within five feet of the Gokaigers, and they scrambled to get out of the way of a wild right hook that could have hit all of them. GokaiBlue charged forward and tried to slash at Rath with his Gokai Sabre. The blade collided with the claw on Rath's left wrist and caused sparks to fly.

"You think your little razor will hurt Rath? You couldn't even give Rath a nice haircut with this thing!" Rath swatted GokaiBlue away and knocked him into GokaiGreen. GokaiPink threw her Sabre at GokaiYellow, and Yellow threw her Gun to Pink. They caught the weapons and GokaiPink started firing both her guns at Rath. The bullets just bounced off the Appoplexian and made him growl. GokaiYellow attacked with both of her swords, but Rath caught both her wrists in one hand.

"Rath usually doesn't hurt girls! But when girls try to hurt Rath, that's when Rath makes an acception!" Rath chucked her at GokaiPink and slamed his right claw into the ground, causing a shockwave. The female pirates collided and were flung up off the ground by the shockwave, knocking them over to the other three.

"You're gonna need some more muscle if you're gonna tussle with the Rath!" Then he roared into the air, balling up his fists and pumping them into the air.

All the pirates stood up and hit the button on top of their belts, flipping them around to produce more of those figurine key things. They pulled out the cellphones and flipped the figurines into keys again.

"Gokai Change!"

**"Deeeeenziman!"**

The Gokaigers outfits changed into jumpsuits of their colors with white stripes going across them and white belts with a D-shaped logo on them. They also got white boots and white gloves that went up to their forearms. The area from the wrist to the forearm was also in their ranger colors. They all got a white scarf and different helmets materialized over the ones they had.

"Denzi Punch!" All the transformed pirates got on metal boxing gloves and rushed at Rath. Blue punched him in the gut, Green gave him a sloppy left hook to the jaw, Yellow gave him an uppercut, Pink double-barreled his chest, then Red bashed his face in. Rath went flying and literally slammed into a mountainside, leaving a Rath-sized crater. Rath groaned and fell face-first onto the ground. He shook his head like a wet dog and snarled. He got to his feet and pointed an index finger at the five.

"Let me tell ya something, crazy costume changing pirates! Rath is started to get sick of you guys! If you won't tell Rath where his friend is, then Rath will beat the living snot out of you until you won't be able to move, until you tell Rath where he is!"

What Rath did next would confuse the pirates. He grabbed the symbol on his chest and rotated it counter-clockwise, hearing a clicking sound. Then Rath slammed on the dial. The pirates were expecting him to change his shape again, but they weren't ready for this.

Four things protruded from the symbol on Rath's chest in an X-shape. Then an orange light started to streak over Rath's body, making noticeable changes. Rath got furrier. His fur got extremely shaggy. The white fur on his body turned a dull gray color and his orange fur changed into a darker gray color. The black lines covering his body and his wrist claws turned orange in color. He grew orange claws on his toes and his legs turned more cat-like. Two dark grey and orange stripped tails grew out from his tailbone. He grew cat ears on his head and his eyebrows shrunk down to a normal size. He grew whiskers on his face of the lighter gray color and a trail orange hair sprouted from his back and ended at the top of his head, forming a crazy mohawk.

When the change was complete, he roared in complete animalistic-ness.

**"Ultimate Rath!"**

Ultimate Rath looked at his opponents and smirked, showing his incredibly sharp fangs.

"Now, let's tussle!"

* * *

**(On the deck of the GokaiGalleon)**

Sean was watching the fight from onboard the GokaiGalleon. He didn't know that he could monitor the fight from the living area, so he could barely make out the entirety of the fight. There were these orange flashes of light that kept occurring and after each one, the Gokaigers seemed to be having more and more difficulty fighting whatever they encountered.

"Looks like that others could use some help. I think it's time to make an appearance." He said with a serious face. He pulled out his Mobirates and his Ranger Key and jumped off the deck of the Galleon.

"Gokai Change!"

**"Goooookaiger!"**

Sean transformed into GokaiBlack and fell down to where his new team was. He fell for a good 200-300 feet before somersaulting and landing on the ground in a crouch, right in-between Ultimate Rath and the reverted Gokaigers, who were struggling to keep up with the fight.

Ultimate Rath stopped in his tracks when he saw the newcomer.

"Oh, so you had a sixth pirate the entire time? WELL LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING BLACK PIRATE! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THERE ARE SIX OF YOU, OR A HUNDRED OF YOU! ULTIMATE RATH WILL PUMMEL YOU ALL INTO THE CENTER OF THE PLANET!"

Upon hearing the term "Ultimate Rath", Sean looked up at the tiger man and stood up to his full height. The being in front of him had at least three feet on him and was extremely intimidating. He noticed the symbol on the being's chest, but something came to mind.

_'Wait, it can't be Ben who came from his own universe unless Paradox brought him. I never even went to that universe. Furthermore, the symbol is orange, not green. Could someone have stolen the Ultimatrix?'_

"Be mindful of his claws. He can fire them from his wrists and they'll paralyze any part of your body they make contact with." GokaiGreen said. GokaiBlack nodded and pulled out his Gokai Sabre. Then he charged at the bipedal tiger. Ultimate Rath was ready to counter, but GokaiBlack slid between his legs and slashed at his back. It felt like striking an iron wall.

Ultimate Rath turned around and attempted to backhand the black pirate, but he jumped over the arm and onto his head.

"GET OFF ULTIMATE RATH'S HEAD!" Ultimate Rath brought both of his fists up to try and double slam him. But GokaiBlack jumped off as he brought his fists down, he ended up slamming his head. The impact caused Ultimate Rath to get a little light-headed and dizzy, speaking childish gibberish.

"Lemme tell ya something fishy. You're going in Ultimate Rath's stomach..."

GokaiBlack could only chuckle at the display.

"I guess it's true what they say. Size isn't everything." Then he hit the button on his belt and pulled a blue ranger key this time. Ultimate Rath shook his head and looked at GokaiBlack as he pulled out his morpher once again.

"Huh, that voice... it rings a bell in Ultimate Rath's brain!"

"Gokai Change!"

**"Spiriiiit Ranger!"**

The triple claw slash symbol appeared again and collided with GokaiBlack. This time, however, he turned into a ranger with a white and light blue jumpsuit. His helmet had protrusions that looked like fins.

"With the spirit of a shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!"

He then did fluid swimming like motions with his hands straight like blades, an aura of blue light and water surrounded him.

"Call to the best inside, let loose the Shark!"

He finished his motions by keeping his left arm straight in front of him and his right arm was reared back behind his helmet. Water started to rush at Ultimate Rath as a the Shark Spirit launched at him. Ultimate Rath screeched like a common alley cat at the sight and cowered in fear.

"NO~! ULTIMATE RATH DOESN'T DO WATER!"

But his screeches were for not. The Shark Spirit collided with Rath and the water completely drenched him, slamming him once again into the mountainside, making a second crater right next to the first one that he made. When the water aura disappeared, Ultimate Rath reverted back to normal Rath, who was completely dry. The Shark Ranger also reverted to his previous state.

He walked up to Rath, who once again shook his head like a wet dog. Then he stopped a couple feet away from the Appoplexian.

"Now, who are you and why do you have the Ultimatrix?" He asked, pointing his Gokai Sabre at him. Rath only growled and jumped back to his feet to glare down at the pirate.

"Let me tell ya something Sean Sky-Uchiha! Rath has been looking for your sorry butt all morning! Rath noticed that you dissapeared without a word from your house, so Rath and your other friends came looking for you! But Rath decided that Rath should search somewhere else! So Rath came to this place as XLR8 and searched high and low for your flaming behind! Then these pirates came and attacked XLR8, so he turned into Rath to defend himself! Do you get the whole picture now?!"

GokaiBlack only demorphed back into Sean and glared at the hulking tiger alien.

"And how the hell do you know who I am?" Sean asked. The other Gokaigers ran up behind him and got their weapons ready to do a Final Wave. But before they could do anything, Rath slammed the dial on his chest, glowing orange once more. They were prepared to attack, but what they saw shocked them more than Ultimate Rath.

The light died down to reveal a human boy who was a bit shorter than Sean. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots with white laces. There was an orange device on his left forearm that had the same symbol Rath and that other thing had on their chests!

"Lucas?" Sean asked in complete shock. The other Gokaigers demorphed as well, seeing as how Sean seemed to know the boy. They watched with caution as Sean interacted with him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked his best friend. Lucas just looked at him and raised his hand to his friend's head. Sen was wondering what he was doing, before he felt a sharp pain on his forehead. Lucas had flicked him... hard.

"Agh! What was that for, Sparky?" Sean whined.

"What am I doing here? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lucas exploded. The space pirates weren't expecting this, but kept watching.

"You disappeared without a word from your house, so Aqua got worried. No one knew where you were and no one could trace your energy signature! So Doran had to force open the Multiverse Path way so that we could track you down. Doran, Elias, and I split up to find you. Luckily, I picked the right place, as I used Wildmutt to search for your scent. Luckily, it passed through the Pathway and led me to a portal that led here."

Sean didn't look very surprised to find out that his friends started to look for him. Then something dawned on him.

"Wait, how are you going to tell everyone that you found me? Please tell me you brought your phone."

Lucas' face faltered when that was brought up. He then chuckled nervously.

"Of course I..."

He searched through all the pockets of his pants furiously, coming up with only two quarters, his wallet, and a paper clip.

"Don't." Lucas sighed and looked at his friend hopingly.

"Sorry, didn't bother to put it in my pockets. Thought I was gonna have a peaceful day at home."

Lucas once more sighed and Sean put his hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like we both got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"And end chapter! Lucas has appeared searching for his missing friend and he has obtained the Ultimatrix somehow! What will happen now? Will Lucas stay or will he leave the universe with his friend to go home? Read on to find out!"

Sean: "And don't forget to leave a review."


End file.
